


[团兵]逆援助交际

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ニト中, 转世
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: ニートヴィン&&ヒモヴィン × 中学生リヴァイ转世暗示。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	[团兵]逆援助交际

**Author's Note:**

> 出大问题。去年总共写了三篇R18, 全是性转，现在好像不太会写男男操屁眼了……
> 
> 不过还是赶上了！02/10ニートの日快乐wwww

和他是在聊天室认识的。

自宅警备员在家无所事事，听闻虚拟男友能够赚钱，饶有兴致地下载应用，上传好了必要的试听音频。接下来就是等人捡走，尼特没抱太大希望。

“还真的有啊……”

收到通知消息，是几天之后。三分钟热度，兴致已经消退得差不多，就算是虚拟的，当男友什么的还是好麻烦啊，尼特打算上去回绝掉对方。手指滑动了几下，他马上毫无原则地改了主意。这个金额……再麻烦的事情，尼特也是愿意的。

那个人说他叫利威尔，希望语音通信。

“利威尔……是真名？”念起来觉得很好听，这是尼特的第一反应。拨过去时没想到对方在线，接通的瞬间下意识问了心里想的问题。

“嗯。”

听不出具体年纪。

“……”对方先报上了名字，自己没理由隐瞒，再说他本身也并不在意，“埃尔文。”

耳边似乎传来了非常细微的笑声。

是错觉吧。

“要求都看了吧？同意？”

没有不同意的理由，尼特缺钱，而且……他喜欢利威尔的声音。低沉不明朗，像抑制着什么情绪，语气却很老道。稍微对屏幕那边的人产生了一些好奇心。

他压下索取照片的冲动，回复了肯定的答案。

从电话性爱到线下会面，没花多少时间。这已经完全超出了虚拟男友的范围，但尼特不在乎。照片是对方主动传来的，见面也是对方提出的，钱照拿不误，他又为什么要拒绝。唯一吃惊的点就是，利威尔是个中学生。

见面就知道了，那个人穿着学生制服。

第一次是在学校附近的宾馆。

没有负罪感，也没想过退缩。仿佛是在确认嘴唇的形状，他俯下身去，单手扣住利威尔的后脑，加深吻的角度。另一只手环住对方，感受到中学生在怀里小幅颤抖，是腿在发软吧——不对，自己快把人给捞起来了，恐怕他已经踏不到地面，会挣扎是理所当然的。亲吻上唇的间隙，厚实的舌头钻进利威尔的口腔，擦过周围的软肉。呻吟与吐息都被封住。身体的温度在逐渐攀升，中学生像丢进热可可的棉花糖，溶解陷落于埃尔文的怀抱。

两人的唾液在口腔里融为一体，舌头不断地追随着彼此。尼特不禁讶异，对方一点都不像没有经验的样子，倒不如说，从刚刚的表现来看，根本就是个中老手。自己也一时晃神，明明才刚开始。

分开时，中学生半张的嘴自然染上一层水光，就像抹了淡淡的唇彩。

注视着对方，空气因此变得淫靡色情。距离太近，呼出的热气扑到各自的面上。尽管眼里满是迷乱动摇之意，呼吸也急促起来，利威尔仍然记着自己是付钱的人，强撑着下命令：“脱掉。”闻言，埃尔文顺从地动手脱了自己的衣物。收了钱，他自然要满足人家的一切要求。

在尼特看来，利威尔这个人很是割裂。他不明白为什么一个中学生会做出如此离经叛道的事情，也不明白对方为什么会这么强硬地认定自己。

中学生而已。

自己没有为此动摇的必要。

眼下这名中学生正径自跪了下来，面对已经赤裸的男人，毫不露怯地捉住勃起的阴茎。从他的面上看不出半点吃惊退缩或者痴迷渴望，中学生实在太平静了。尼特短暂失神，亏他还对自己的尺寸有些自满来着，可利威尔根本不为所动。

“呃……不用太勉强……利威尔？”

尼特伸手，分开那人散落的前发，他出汗了。

或许还是满意的吧……？但他很快没有空暇去想这些了。利威尔双手握住勃起的阴茎，先是试探着舔舐了几下饱胀的龟头，指腹沿着青筋的脉络，一路往下。扶着柱身，他侧着头，伸出舌头。湿润的感觉一直蔓延到底部的囊袋。

做这事的时候，阳具紧贴着他的脸，中学生却一点也不嫌弃，甚至玩弄起卷曲的阴毛。他看上去没有这个年纪该有的羞耻，所有举动做来都十分自然，并不拘束或刻意。意外地色情，尼特低头看着利威尔埋首于自己股间，这个角度可以看到对方光洁的肩膀与圆润的后脑。断断续续的水声响起，肉棒被唾液濡湿，铃口也渗出透明液体，想象着利威尔现在的表情，尼特忍不住呻吟出声。

似乎是满足于看到面前的阴茎在自己的努力下又挺立了几分，利威尔逗弄底下睾丸的手指动作不停，张开嘴含住了伞状顶部，逐渐深入。之前的舔弄做起来还算轻易，到了这一步，利威尔明显吃力。

“呜……嗯……”他溢出来的声音带着苦闷的气息，却挑起尼特的兴奋。多重刺激下，男人只感到龟头埋进了柔软湿热的口腔深处，像是抵达了咽喉，紧致得销魂。本能地想顶胯，想在中学生的嘴里抽动，犹豫是否会引起那人反感之时，利威尔主动吞得更深了。

不像在口交，像在感知这份热量是切实存在的。

为什么要做到这种程度。不知是欢愉还是痛苦更甚，中学生从鼻腔里发出闷哼，尼特本该像上次语音一般，应景地讲些调情的话，但面对活生生的利威尔，他又说不出口了。这时候也无顾忌的必要，协议早谈好，对方说全都由他。

可他不太想欺负利威尔。如果那么做了，不知道魂灵会被拖到什么地方去。恐怕连自己也不确定，接下来的动作还会不会有分寸。他还牵挂着下一次，不想惹对方厌恶。

于是尼特只是用手抚了抚中学生的黑发，像褒美一般。

得到回应的利威尔停了下来，吐出满是唾液的阳具，挑眉看了他一眼：“舒服？”

“嗯。”

“还可以更舒服。”中学生很快改变了策略，手环住柱身，上下套弄，复而吞吐起来。内中舌头适时卷过尼特的敏感带，空闲的手轻轻摩挲着已经舔湿的睾丸。“利威尔……放、开……”再这样下去就要——

“……”中学生却执拗起来，没任何松手的意思。

尼特终于忍不住在这高热中射精了。

仿佛是为了引诱，中学生轻轻伸出半截薄舌，上面依稀还有几滴白浊。是他刚刚射出来的东西，利威尔吞掉了不少，尼特看得分明。鲜红的舌头与稀薄的精液，面前人的挑逗，对他来说是场视觉冲击。

眩晕一般的快感。

他俯下身去。

已经不是第一次和利威尔做爱了。

确定关系后，大约每周一次，中学生会主动约他。地点不定，可能是两人各自的住所，也可能是外面的宾馆。啊啊，这段关系里，自己好像援交少女啊——不对，真要说起来，他们二人算是逆援助交际吧？无所事事的成年人接受中学生的救济，靠出卖身体。

他倒是不介意啦。劳力或身体，卖什么不是卖呢？尼特对现状十分满足。

他喜欢钱，喜欢利威尔，也喜欢和利威尔做爱。

而且，利威尔也很喜欢自己，皆大欢喜。

除此之外，尼特仍然不懂中学生在想什么。即便身体重叠，即便唇舌相连。中学生而已，按道理讲，不会有太多复杂心思，利威尔却不。他看不透对方为何执着于他，总不会是因为肉体契合度高吧。那价钱也太高昂，实在没有必要。自己明明只要拿钱做事就好，考虑其他事并不会赚得更多，但他总是会想。

收回思绪，镇定心神，分开湿滑黏腻的股间，他故意用力，在大腿两侧印下显眼的指印，仍不满足。想了想，尼特俯身，抬高那人的脚，从小腿一路吻到膝盖内侧。双唇印上时感受到了对方的震颤，中学生喉间掠过几个音节，下半身难以抑制地抖动起来。他知道会痒，胡茬刮人，何况是敏感的腿肉。

挤出足够的润滑剂，用掌心捂热，探入对方尚且干涩的后穴。缓慢地增加手指的数量，一点一点从内部打开利威尔的身体。他耐心，扩张的同时，指节微微弯曲，寻找着中学生的隐秘地带。抬头看去，那人瘫软在床上，头发早就汗湿，身体大开。

那双手抓紧了床单。

黏腻的水声似乎根本就没有断绝过，被粗大的手指顶入，擦过前列腺时利威尔难耐地叫出了声。

是自己喜欢的声音。

是自己喜欢的姿势。

每一处都煽动着尼特的欲望。

不要再火上浇油了，利威尔。抽回手，把人微微搂起，直直地插了进去。粗大的龟头还卡在半途，中学生低声呜咽了两下。宽慰一般，尼特的大手抚过他的脊椎。“会痛吗？”他知道答案，却故意问他。内中的穴肉绞得这么紧，紧得他差点缴械投降，利威尔勃起的前端也溢出了更多的液体。显而易见，中学生乐在其中。

黑发微微晃动了几下，他说不痛，继续。他半挂在尼特身上，有气无力。两个人都汗涔涔的，粘在一起理当难受，他也不在意。说是洁癖，尼特却成了特例。啊，对利威尔，自己好像也不是一无所知。

知道他是洁癖。

知道他的敏感带。

但是不够，不够……还想知道更多，关于利威尔的事情。

逐渐深入，那个人的喘息声也随之变调。把人按进自己怀里，拉近距离，扣紧中学生的胯骨，尼特恶意地磨蹭着夹在二人中间的阴茎。他不直接抚弄对方，只给予微弱的刺激，无异于隔靴搔痒。前端得不到满足，加上后穴被按着狠操，利威尔的呻吟几乎带了哭腔。

抽插间，几滴水珠不轻不重地滴落在利威尔的身上，是尼特的汗。本来只是普通力度的触碰，情事中皮肤变得极为敏感，此时男人的龟头恰好又顶到了深处，中学生顿时被激得反弓起了身。“呜……”

“利威尔？不要哭啊，你一哭，弄得好像是我强迫你一样……上次也是……”其实尼特没见利威尔哭过，他总觉得利威尔是不会哭的，做爱时的叫喊只是听起来像。下一刻，右肩突然印上了对方牙齿的形状，尼特吃痛，不满地抱怨出声：“利威尔，痛！”

“……”不想中学生毫无悔改之意，反而再次咬紧了口中的血肉。

“嘶……都说了痛来着！好痛，利威尔别咬啊。”

“是你说，我……啊、啊……一张嘴就、在哭叫……”利威尔显是生气，但这时候的他，再怎么瞪尼特，也是于事无补。面颊泛红，目光湿润，眼角积攒的液体一副要落不落的样子。换做是平常，一记眼刀也算有力道，如今只能收到反效果。

舌头仿佛打结，中学生讲起话来含糊不清，听来像挠在尼特身上，很痒。“我说了……我就是、嗯呜、啊——就是，忍不住、想叫……”承认快感，不住浪叫，中学生居然比他这个成年人还要诚实。

尼特没有停止顶弄，动作得甚至更快了，就好像试图用更激烈的操干堵住利威尔的嘴一样。克制不住，那个人一边悲鸣，一边犹自说着断续的话。费了一番工夫把字眼串连起来，他说他也不知道怎么回事，以前都不会这样的。

“以前？”

他和别人做过吗。

“……”不愿意继续这个话题，中学生松开抱住尼特的手。没有什么多余的力气，垂下的手费了点工夫，才结结实实地捂住主人张开的口。见不得利威尔痛苦忍耐，尼特伸手，把覆于面上的手指一根根拨开。凑近那个人的脸，盯着他灰蓝的眼睛。

刚才的话不晓得是挑衅还是夸赞，尼特挂怀起来。不出声也有很多方法，他试着教坏中学生。“嗯……利威尔可以主动吻我，这个总不难？”

于是中学生颤抖着直起身，印上了轻浅的一个吻——说起来，利威尔从来没有嫌弃过自己的胡茬呢。姿势很适合，他抱紧怀里的人，下体缓慢抽送研磨。吻没持续很久，利威尔喘着气分开，嘴巴微微张开。他以为会是停下来，不要，等等，诸如此类的话。可利威尔说的却是：“还要……”中学生张开双手，勾住男人的脖颈，腿也缠上尼特的腰。他叫得动情，话讲来却坚定。

“埃尔、文……还要……”还要亲吻？还要操深一点？不管哪种，尼特都会满足他的要求。眼下这个人总归是自己的，他几乎要笑起来，抬手揉了揉对方的耳垂。“唔……这好像是，利威尔第一次叫我的名字？”喘着粗气问中学生，那个人却闭上了眼睛。

没有得到回应。

自己果然还是不懂利威尔。

尼特醒来时，躺在床上，手边空空。他转头，利威尔套了衬衫，光着下半身，正准备下床。手长有手长的优势，翻个身，一把搂住对方的腰，轻轻松松。他不让中学生离开，后者因而停了动作。

好细。中学生这样单薄，本也没有什么特殊，但总觉得利威尔该更结实的。埃尔文不晓得自己为什么会这样想。手里的人没有坚持要走，灵活地扭过上半身，侧着头看他。

该说些什么。

埃尔文的直觉这样告诉他。

粗糙的右手摩挲着利威尔的肋骨，自下而上，根根分明，最后停在心脏的位置。衬衫没有扣上，利威尔的肌肤因埃尔文的动作而暴露在空气之中。中学生一呼一吸之间，胸口微微起伏，尼特感受着这份律动。在这手掌下面，是利威尔跳动的心脏。

为谁而跳动？陌生而熟悉的感觉。他忽然有种冲动，于是不假思索地问道：“利威尔，我们是什么关系？”脱口而出之后便后悔了。什么关系？还能有什么关系。清清白白，金钱交易。除此之外，再无其他。

而利威尔仍然只是盯着他，目光灼灼，炽热得像烟头要在他身上烫出个洞来一样。埃尔文困惑地对上那道目光，模模糊糊地感觉视线不像落在他身上。然而利威尔这样专注，他甚至不确定中学生有没有听见自己的问题，只好硬着头皮沉默对视。

短短数十秒的时间，仿佛就已经厌了，那颗脑袋转了回去，不再看他，只留下一个背影。正当埃尔文以为对方太过出神，让他愚蠢的问题顺理成章地偷偷溜走时，他听见利威尔低语了一声，像石块飞来，重击在他的心上。

“谁知道呢。”

End.


End file.
